The 1000's Ben 10
by NeonPheonix
Summary: This is the sequel to ATA(After the Apocalypse). This is my version of the Ben 10 characters in my 1,000 universe. Many characters will be changed, or altered and some you know will cease to exist causing certain characters to be completely different. This is what would happen if someone else reached the omnitrix first. One-Shot


_**Author's Note: Recently I found this list on Comicvine, of this person's 1,000 characters that he thought could occupy the same universe. With this inspiration, I created my own list and I'm going to write a super-massive Fan-Fic using them in a world occupied with OC's in place of their usual backgrounds. To compensate for the holes in some of the character's backgrounds without important figures in the life, some characters will be dramatically different than what you know about them.**_

_**This 1**__**st**__** Fic is about since the world is different, the omnitrix could have winded up with a different person. Don't worry Ben Tennyson will have his time to shine.**_

Vilgax paced back and force angrily as his powerful interstellar warship plowed through the empty void in pursuit of his quarry, the Omnitrix.

The alien had a tentacle covered beard, and was an unhealthy shade of light green. Vilgax was built like a tank, and carried at least one melee weapon (he preferred his energy sword that he had mastered while he was apprenticed to his teacher), and two ranged weapons (he prefers an energy handgun and a crossbow-like weapon). Vilgax had served on his planet, Vilgaxia (which he had conquered with relative ease) as a soldier in its enormous army. While on this force he met his mentor, Cecladak, who was a vicious general.

Cecladak left the army and became a space pirate, wanted in twelve Space Sectors. Vilgax had been assigned to kill his ex-commanding officer. Cecladak had been a far better fighter than Vilgax, besting him with ease. Cecladak showed Vilgax mercy, and let him live as his servant.

Vilgax later killed Cecladak, and took his ship.

Vilgax's servants, Psyphon and me, were getting ready for the conflict. Psyphon abused technology during combat while I relied on my skill and power. I was a human, the only the human in Vilgax's service, and I was an ex-Plumber.

Psyphon grinned at me, and walked over to Vilgax,

"Lord Vilgax, we have caught up with the Omnitrix. Do we have permission to fire?"

Vilgax looked at his underling,

"YES! Fire at the slimy humans!"

The ship carrying the Omnitrix was a Plumber-built combat vehicle, not made for quick transport. Vilgax's enormous warship fired its powerful laser cannons into the vacuum, hitting the smaller cruiser.

The tiny ship stopped, and Vilgax ordered me, Psyphon, and several security droids to hijack what was left of the ship and retrieve the Most Powerful Weapon in the Universe, the Omnitrix. Through the use of Atomizers (teleporting devices), Vilgax's forces invaded the Plumber vessel.

I looked about my surroundings, the ship was pretty much done. Scorch marks cascaded over the walls, there was several wires protruding through the ceiling, forcing Psyphon and I to duck to avoid being skewered. We moved in military fashion towards the control room of the ship.

I signaled Psyphon to go left while I went right, and the droids followed Psyphon. I got to the control room first.

The room had once been full of life, but now it was in ruin. Static spewed from the panel that steered the craft. Several bodies littered the floor, only one remained alive. The living plumber was human, with graying black hair and a deep wound in his chest.

He clutched something to his chest. I stooped close to him, and he spoke,

"Don't let… Vilgax get… this!"

The Plumber started coughing, and died. I patted his shoulder, Maxwell Tennyson had once been my partner.

Before I had been forced to leave the Plumbing organization and join up with Vilgax. The Omnitrix was more than my life, more than Maxwell and bigger than my morals. I took the box in the dead man's hands.

I opened it. Inside there was a weapon, no bigger than a lamp, and just big enough to fit onto my wrist. I took it and ran.

Psyphon came rushing in, and saw the device in my hands,

"We have to go _now! _I just rigged the ship to explode!"

Psyphon and I ran towards the exit of the ship. He yelled into his ear piece communicator,

"Get us out of here!"

We were instantly atomized into Vilgax's throne room. On the monitor above our heads we could see the explosion where Max's body had once been. Right then and there I promised myself that Vilgax wouldn't get away with this.

Vilgax yelled excitedly to me,

"Give me the Omnitrix!"

I looked right into his eyes, and yelled angrily back,

"Like Hell!"

I slapped the watch-like device onto my wrist. I twisted the face of the Omnitrix and slammed it down.

I felt a wave of heat and a flash of green light blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I felt warm and lighter somehow.

Vilgax growled and Psyphon gasped,

"Master! Norton Phoenix has stolen the Omnitrix!"

Vilgax hollered to the world,

"NO! I promise you Phoenix, you will live long enough to regret that decision!"

Vilgax charged with amazing speed, and plowed into me. I was knocked back but otherwise ok. I swung a fist at the warlord and looked at my own hand in surprise. Vilgax hadn't told anyone what the Omnitrix would do, just how powerful it was.

Do to my experience with aliens, I realized that I had been turned into a Pyronite, a fire-like alien.

I laughed, this was going to be fun. I held my palms out at Vilgax, sending pillars of fire at the villain. Vilgax blocked the blasts with his forearm, and rammed his fist into my ribs.

I was sent through two floors of the ship. Vilgax quickly followed me, and I used the alien's powers to my advantage, rocketing into the Warlord. Vilgax was sent speeding into a wall with me punching his chest.

Vilgax was stunned for a moment so I lept back and blasted him with my flamethrower hands leaving the villain crisped.

I stepped back, admiring my handywork. When I turned around Psyphon aimed a deadly rifle at my chest, shooting me.

The force of the blast sent me speeding out of the ship, shattering the glass window, straight at my home planet, Earth.

The vacuum took away my flames…

I could feel the air in my lungs escaping into the emptiness, while at the same time I was still flying straight towards, _Earth._

I entered the atmosphere, but at a cost. The Earth's gravity was forcing me to burn up on re-entry. I straightened my falling body, and adjusted using my flames as a rocket sending me straight into what looked like water was quickly revealed to be a town that was getting closer and closer…

When _suddenly _I saw another object, a man flying towards ME!

It looked like a plane from a distance, _a few miles closer, _it looked like a bird, _I could feel his body heat as he carried my with ease. _This was no bird, this was _a man._

With a deep, yet light voice the man known by many names, Clark, Kal, was flying closer and closer to the ground, while onlookers cheered,

"Superman! Superman!"


End file.
